A Truce
by kathknight
Summary: Munkustrap put Macavity away a long time ago, but a terrible plan forces them on working together. Macavity always seemed attracted to the silver tabby and that fact hasn't change despite the time. Will Munkustrap be able to resist the Mystery Cat's advances while dismantling this plan? Munk/Mac pairing. AU.
1. Prologue

**Hello! :D  
Well, this is a story I wrote for** **anonymousauthor406, who suggested this couple and beta-read this story. Thank you, dear. :D**

 **I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you like it too. :3**

 **PS. This is AU and it's not for kits. :p**

* * *

 ** _5 Years Ago_**

 _"_ _Macavity, step away from him." I growled, gun pointed to his head and the ginger tom turned around slowly with a small smile adorning his lips_ _, settling a weird looking pincer down, his attention leaving the now unconscious tom tied to the chair._ _"_ _Step away from him or I'll shoot you."_

 _"_ _How did you escape your cell?" He asked amused and I gulped, feeling my arm start shaking_ _as I fought against his magic. This is what I was trained for and Skimbleshanks had trained me very well. I wouldn't let him down by giving in to Macavity's mind tricks._

 _"_ _Give up, I won't let you hurt him any longer." I hissed at him, fighting against his magic, tightening my grip on the gun._

 _"_ _What a lovely thing you are…" He said, taking a step small towards me, making me take a step back. "Very lovely indeed. Now, let's put that down, shall we?" He held out his hand_ _and, with a flick of a wrist,_ _the gun went flying towards him and_ _he_ _settled it_ _next to the_ _. Next second, he had me against a wall, hand around my neck, his body completely glued to mine. "I like your spirit, agent. I think after I finish interrogating your friend, I'll play with you. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll enjoy it as much as I will." He purred deeply, grinding his hips against mine and I hissed at him, completely revolted. "Fiery, are we? I like it…" He leaned in and I turned my head around, feeling him biting then nuzzling my neck._

 _My stomach was twisting with disgust at having the Hidden Paw rubbing up against me when I spotted my chance of getting out of this situation. Wiggling in his grasp, trying to ignore the pleased groan from the ginger tom, I reached for the bloodied scalpel on the table beside us and, getting a good hold of it, I dug it into his side and clawed his face, startling him enough for me to g_ _rab onto_ _a half full syringe and stab it into his shoulder, emptying it into him._

 _He pulled the needle out, staring at it with a surprised look before glaring at me, everything inside the dungeon started shaking angrily. Weapons and torture instruments fell off the tables, the lights blinked and the air started to get thinner and thinner. I felt dizzy and the clinical white walls started to grow darker until there was a loud thump by my side and I could breathe freely again. Once my vision was clear again I looked over the unconscious form of the Mystery Cat, searching over his pockets for a cell phone and moving towards the bloodied tom, untying him._

 _"_ _Tugger, get us out of here." I said as soon as the maine coon picked up._

 _"_ _I'll track you. Did you get to Skimble?"_

 _"_ _Yes, but it doesn't look good, Tugger. Hurry up." I said, holding the older tom's chin up to help him breath._

 _"_ _I got you, help is on the way. Macavity? Did he get away?"_

 _"_ _No, he's lying unconscious ten feet from where I'm standing." I looked around, checking the unmoving body of one of the biggest criminals in Europe. "I don't know how long he'll stay that way, though."_

 _"_ _Don't worry, my people are almost there. How bad is Skimble?"_

 _"_ _I don't know. He gave him something. I don't know what but his breathing is too shallow and his wounds, even the most superficial ones, are still oozing."_

 _"_ _Is his blood thin?" Tugger asked urgently and I could hear him typing furiously on his computer._

 _"_ _I think so. It feels watery."_

 _"_ _Shit. Make sure he doesn't stop breathing, Munk. The medical team is just minutes away." I looked back to the tom who had been my mentor praying to the Everlasting Cat to give him the strength he needed to survive this._


	2. Troubling News

**I'm back! :p  
Now, so trouble for out Munk. :o**

 **Hope you enjoy. :3**

* * *

 _ **Present day…**_

" _We have another case for you. You're not going to like it,_ " I heard as soon as I answered the phone and I had to take a deep breath.

"For fuck's sake, Tugger, I just laid down," I growled, not bothering to move or open my eyes. Times like these made me wonder why the bloody hell I was still doing this job. I had money enough to live the rest of my life rather comfortably, doing absolutely nothing other than spending my fortune on anything and everything I wanted and that thought alone made me shudder. I'd shoot myself out boredom. "What problem do you have for me now?"

That was how I found myself boarding a luxurious jet, angry, sleep deprived, and ready to murder my half brother at the first smart remark. Thankfully enough, he knew better than test my patience, so he greeted me quietly and went back on work on his computer. Soon enough we were joined by Skimbleshanks and Mistoffelees, a young mage who had been found caged in Macavity's lair, and the plane took off.

"So, what is the reason I'm not dead asleep on my ridiculously expensive mattress right now?" I asked, after everyone got comfortable, downing my cognac in one gulp.

"We've been monitoring the activities of the Lady Griddlebone for a few months now and we have reason to believe she is involved on the theft of a number national treasures all through Europe," Skimble started, playing with the handle of his cane, while Tugger opened a picture of the fluffy, white Persian on the flat screen.

"And since when do we care about burglary?" I asked, analysing the file of the white queen. Apparently she had been married to an Irish Lord, who _mysteriously_ died six months after the wedding, leaving her everything.

"We have reason to believe that she may be financing Growltiger's latest activities. According to our intel she has been hosting parties lately for millionaires and auctioning the stolen items," Tugger said, sliding through pictures of some of the missing treasures.

"Alright, how do we know that she is involved with Growltiger?" Misto spoke up for the first time.

"That's the part no one will like." Tugger bit his lip and I frowned. The golden tom rarely hesitated to give information so this was probably something bad. "Macavity was the one who gave the tip." Everyone growled at this. "I know, don't shoot the messenger," he said, trying, and failing, to lift the mood. "Sorry, anyway. He has more information, but he said he wouldn't talk to anyone other than you, Munk."

"Please, tell me you are shitting me, right now?"

"I'm afraid I'm not. Sorry. Whatever it is that happened before you knocked him out, made an impression on the tom. But that's not the worst part, actually."

"Oh, so having to talk to an egocentric, psychopath, narcissist maniac who will only talk to me, isn't the worst part? What the hell could be worse than that?" I hissed, filling my glass again.

"Someone in charge must've been overdosing with nip when they gave this order, but…" He scratched his neck nervously.

"For Bast's sakes Tugger just get it over with!" Skimble growled.

"He is to participate in this mission. Which means he will be let out and will attend the next party with you."

"Oh hell no."


	3. The Talk

**Hello again! ^.^  
Now, ****_the talk_** **... O.O**

 **Hope you enjoy it. :D**

* * *

"Munkustrap, what a pleasure to see you again!" Macavity purred as soon as he stepped into the plane, handcuffed and with a tracking and inhibitor device around his neck.

"Nice necklace you have there. Seems a little lose, don't you think? You don't seem to be having any trouble breathing," Skimble growled and the Hidden Paw lazily dragged his eyes to the orange tabby.

"Skimbleshanks. How's your leg?" He asked with a pleasant grin and Skimble's fingers tightened around his cane, but didn't do anything other than glare at him. "Quaxo, you grew up!" He said with a surprised tone, when he spotted the tux.

"That tends to happen when years pass. And my name is Mistoffelees," was the angry answer and I sighed looking over to Tugger, who nodded.

"Let's just hurry up, before all of this gets even weirder, alright?" My brother said, hastening the nervous guards accompanying the ginger criminal to settle him on the chair and leave. "Alright, what else do you have for us?" Tugger went straight to the point as soon as we were alone.

"And I don't think I've ever met you." Macavity smiled, gazing at my brother. But if there was something the maine coon was good at, other than being a hacker, it was being stared at. "Oh, all of you Jellicles are so uptight, so serious… So impolite, I haven't even been offered a beverage."

"Cut the crap Macavity. You said you had information about Growltiger. Spit it out" Skimble growled.

"I also remember saying that I would only speak with Munkustrap, and seeing as he still to say a word to me I don't really feel like talking." He smiled teasingly and I glared at him for a second.

"You know what? No. Let's go. I hope you had a nice trip and enjoyed the view." I got up, making my way to the door.

"But what about the information he has?"

"For Bast's sake, Tugger. For all we know he's lying. There's nothing that show the he ever even met Griddlebone, much less held any contact with her. I have better things to do."

"Had you been a polite tom and had asked me, I would have answered that while I don't know that fair Lady, I, prior to my incarceration, was frequently supplying Growltiger with certain items of a ballistic nature." Macavity smiled widely when I hesitated.

"Alright, what else?"

"I'd like a glass of water, if it's not too much to ask." I glared at him.

"I'll get it." Mistoffelees said, getting up.

"Natural, please." Everyone sighed at this, knowing any minute with him would take too long. "Now where were we?"

"You were telling us about Growltiger and Griddlebone." I supplied, gathering every ounce of patience in my body while I sat down in front of ginger cat.

"Yes, of course. Well, as I said earlier I've never actually met Griddlebone, but Growltiger was often saying the sweetest things about her. They met during her wedding, you see, and as soon as they decided they were in love with each other, her poor husband didn't stand a chance. Is this cotton?" He leaned in, brushing his paw up and down my chest, and I glared at him, tightening my jaw when Tugger barked out a laugh. Closing my eyes, I slapped him paw away from me, taking a couple of deep breaths to keep myself from hitting him.

"No." I growled, opening my eyes. "So Griddlebone became a criminal so she could stay with Growltiger?"

"Heavyside, no," he chuckled, looking at the door just a couple of seconds before Misto came through it, with a glass of freezing cold water on his hand and put it on the table.

"There's your water. That was how you wanted it, right?" the tux asked with a tight smile and Macavity reached for it, taking a long gulp before smiling back, his eyes never leaving the younger tom.

"Just splendid, Quaxo. Thank you so much," he answered and Misto's eye twisted in anger before he left the room, shutting the door with a loud bang.

"I'll go and see how he is." Tugger said softly, sighing and left the room quietly.

"Was it something I said?" Macavity asked with his apparently ever present smile and I found myself breathing deeply again, fighting the urge to backhand him.

"Stop stalling. What did you mean?"

"I meant that she always was a sadistic little thief and meeting the Bravo Cat only gave her the power she always craved and the means to grow into the burglar she is today. She has him wrapped around her little finger and, while he may be unaware, she is the real boss."

"Alright. And how do you know all of this again? I can't imagine you two gossiping over five o'clock tea about your crushes." I leaned back, crossing my legs and his eyes racking up and down my body.

"I didn't need more than five minutes in the same room with him to know all of this." He smirked. "If you expect to stop their little bombing spree, you'll have to make Growltiger see he's not in charge anymore."

"Bombing spree?" Skimble asked, sitting up a bit straighter.

"Why, of course. You don't think they've been gathering resources for over seven years for nothing, do you?" He looked over to Skimble, before turning back to me. "You should wear a vest instead of a blazer. Your shoulders and your chest would look fantastic."

"What are they planning to blow up, Macavity?" I growled, getting up and he smiled, nodding.

"A deep red, maybe burgundy, shirt, with a dark grey or a jet black tight vest over it… And a black tie. Favor the darker colors, I'm sure they'd look delectable with the silver shade of your fur." At this, I finally ran out patience and grabbed him by his shirt, pressing my gun to his forehead.

"Last chance or your brain will be decorating the walls. What are they planning on blowing up?"

"Wow… You look so much more muscular than the last time we met. And much more virile too. I wonder what's under that suit of yours." He said in a wanton tone.

"I'm done with your games. You have exactly five seconds to answer his question." Skimble said, pressing a gun to Macavity's head, and while I was bluffing about shooting him, the orange tabby wasn't. I knew it and so did the Hidden Paw, who's face went stone cold as he gulped.

"Everything." I let him go and he sat back, brushing his fur back.

"Everything?"

"Yes. I don't know where they'll start, though. I didn't want in."

"Why not?"

"Because the way he went on about it was ridiculous. Talking about world destruction and domination like we were in some sort of cartoon. Saying things about having to annihilate this world to create a new one. One where he was the king. A decorative one, though I'm sure he doesn't know that yet." He answered directly for the first time and I sighed, giving Skimble a sideways look. _Maybe he should have put a gun to his head from the start._

"And you don't agree with this?" I asked suspiciously.

"Of course not! I'm insane. A lunatic and sadist, I'm aware of that, but if there's one thing I'm not is stupid. I don't want to rule the world. I don't want to live in a world that's ruled by someone like me. What kind of world is that? What future does it have? If there's death and destruction everywhere, what the bloody hell am I going to kill and destruct? I'm a broken toy, I know it, but there's a part of my brain that works just fine." He said with a somewhat insulted tone and frowned, pressing my eyes lightly with my forefinger and my thumb. _I can actually see a logic here. I think I've been in here too long, or maybe I drank a bit too much. No, it is definitely the sleep deprivation. Either way, it's well past time for me to leave._

"Alright. So, let's say that makes sense and that we believe in you." I started, looking up to him and, finally, whatever game he seemed to be playing was over. "What now?"

"They have the means to have the entire planet hostage, but they need followers. They'll have a party to auction all the items Griddlebone misappropriated and get support for their plan. They need even more money than they already have and enough folks to repopulate the planet and make their new kingdom."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because, while I didn't care to participate, Growltiger invited me to attend the party. And you'll be attending with me." He smirked and I frowned.

"Why would I be?"

"Because you are a ridiculously wealthy viscount. Griddlebone has a thing for titles. But if I have to take a guess I would say it's your bone structure. I mean, if you're going you to restart society might as well make it good looking right?" He twisted his lips, before taking another large gulp of water.

"How were you invited?" Skimble asked, suddenly, and Macavity dragged his eyes to the older tom. "You were in solitary, were you not?"

"I can receive letters, can't I?"

"And all your mail is checked before it goes to your hands."

"That's why it was a coded message." He rolled his eyes and Skimble nodded with a cheeky smile.

"So they sent you a message to let you know about this party. An invitation."

"The party is the starting point for their plan. It was a warning." He tapped his fingers on the table. "You'll have to get close enough to them to find out what's their first target, when they are planning on attacking and where they are storing the weapons of mass destruction. Fortunately for us, your and Quaxo's _night job_ is still a mystery to them, and I have a plan."

 _I'm going to hate this. I know it._


	4. A Party and More than A Kiss

**Hello :D  
I'm back and I have a new chapter. :p And Mac getting handsy on poor shy Munk ;p**

 **Hope you enjoy it. :D**

* * *

"I'm going to murder you, Tugger." I muttered, gritting my teeth as I got down of my car, handing the key to the valet.

" _Why? He was completely right. That color looks amazing on your fur and it brings out the color of your eyes."_ He answered with an honest, almost innocent, tone and I took a couple of seconds to wonder if my brother was actually retarded.

"Just smile, my dear. You have to look like you're enjoying yourself." Macavity said, brushing a hand on my lower back and I fought to not glare at him while we waked towards the lively chateau. A cheery young tom welcomed us to the party and took our coats, before leading us to the big Persian queen who was surrounded by guests.

"Oh, Munkustrap, am I right?" She got up and walked towards us, her coat opening and revealing her scandalous outfit.

"I-huh…" I stuttered, trying not to look at her body, so obviously put on display.

" _Say something Munkustrap!_ " Tugger snapped through the hearing device.

"Lady Griddlebone," I coughed, taking her paw and placing a light kiss on top of it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my lady." I plastered a smile on my face, making a point of not taking my eyes from her face.

"My, viscount, are you always this bashful?" She asked with a flirty tone, while putting a paw on my chest, and I froze, not knowing what to do. _Wasn't she with Growltiger?_

"I can guarantee he isn't at all shy when we are alone, are you, love?" I felt an unpleasant shiver run down my spine, as Macavity snaked a paw around my waist and pulled me closer.

"OH! The Mystery Cat himself!" She stepped back, clapping her paws in joy.

"Macavity, my dear." He took her paw and kissed it, before pulling my body tightly against his. "And this is Quaxo, my apprentice." He motioned to Misto who had a pleasant smile was his face and a murderous gleam in his eyes. Thankfully for us, that went nicely with being the trainee of a psychopath.

"Pleasure to meet you." The tux bowed and looked to us, leaving as soon as Macavity nodded.

" _He will find our double agents, so we can bring them in the plan. Just in case you need any help,_ " Tugger informed quickly as Griddlebone told us to follow her.

"He has been expecting you. We weren't sure if you would be able bring an end to your incarceration before the party, but we hoped so," she mentioned, leading us through the vast corridors of the house. "Here. I have to go back to the party, I can't be gone for too long." She opened the door, waited us for to enter, then closed it again.

"Macavity." The deep, rough voice came from the end of the room and the ginger cat moved quickly, hugging the dark tom next to the fireplace, before turning around, motioning me to get closer.

"Growltiger. This is Munkustrap, my _friend._ " They smirked together and I stepped forwards, shaking hands with one of the most wanted criminals in the UK.

" _How are you feeling, Munk? Shaking hands with the Bravo Cat, pretending to be the Napoleon of Crime's lover?"_ I smiled through Tugger's teasing, reminding myself that this was for the greater good.

"Oh, the viscount. Griddlebone couldn't hold her excitement when she heard back from you." I studied Growltiger for a second, surprised that he was actually shorter and much older than me. While his lover made a point of flaunting her beauty for anyone who'd care to look, appearing very concerned about her appearance, judging by the number of jewels she wore and the amounts of well-placed make up on her face, he was exactly the opposite. Aside from the medium sized hair combed back to perfection, he looked like he couldn't care less about what he looked like, wearing a robe and, quite possibly, sleepwear under it. "Your friend, huh? I suppose you had something to do with getting him out of the big house. But it looks like you forgot something." He chuckled friendly, tugging lightly at Macavity's shirt, making the inhibitor apparent, and I smiled as charmingly as I could, feeling the ginger's paws wonder over my bum.

"Well, one step at a time, right? I got him out of jail much faster than I thought, which was a surprise, but I'm no miracle worker. That will take some time and some very _good_ behavior." I joked, thumbing his jaw in a loving motion, while I dug my claws to the back of his neck.

"I like this young tom." Growltiger's booming laugh made us look a back at him. "Can I offer either of you a drink? I have scotch and red wine here." He moved towards a small fridge, pulling out two bottles.

"I'll have the wine, please."

"Same." He nodded, with a smirk, pouring then giving us our drinks, before leading us towards two big arm-chairs, next to the big window.

"I'll ask a maid to get us another chair."

"Nonsense." Macavity said before I could thank Growltiger for his surprisingly gentle manners. Every report we had on him always lead me to believe he despised other breeds. Everyone, really. _Well, he is planning on blowing up the world and decimating everyone._ My mind supplied. "He'll sit on my lap. You don't mind, do you, love?"

"Of course not…" I pressed my teeth together, telling myself to smile, while he pulled me onto his lap and put his paw really far up in my thigh. They started talking about Growltiger's activities over the years Macavity had been incarcerated, while Tugger updated the information we had, and I forced myself not to react to the ginger cat lightly rubbing my inner thigh. I felt my face burning in embarrassment when I realized, not only Growltiger seemed very interested in our interactions, but that I was starting to feel aroused by Macavity's touches. I gulped, touching his arm gingerly, stopping him from going any further up, and he dug his nails lightly on my skin, making me moan and close my eyes. "Stop it, _love_ …" I choked, ignoring Tugger's laughter.

"Oh, don't worry, I don't mind," the Bravo Cat chuckled, downing his scotch before getting up to get more.

"He's watching us." Macavity whispered, petting my ear, turning the hearing device off and, sliding his paw to the back of my neck and pulling me towards him. "I'm going to kiss you." He said before pressing our lips together, forcing his tongue into my mouth and pawing my groin extravagantly. I groaned in surprise. I knew full well I couldn't fight him without causing some suspicion, but I actually found myself enjoying not only his touch and the knowledge that we were being watched. It brought me to a whole new level of pleasure. "He looks convinced. So and do you…" He whispered, massaging my waking member and I sneaked a paw over his stopping his movements, moving my lips towards his neck, nipping the flesh with unnecessary strength.

"Do this again and no one will ever find your body." I said as lowly as I could, digging my fangs into his neck, smiling when he went completely tense and groaned in pain, before taking off his hand from my groin. "This is an incredible collection. Mac and I were just discussing it, is it yours?"

"Yes, it is." He chuckled, looking towards the stacks full of books. "Griddlebone isn't quite the reader, she prefers more dangerous activities as a past time." He spoke with deep fondness in his voice and I nodded, sliding a paw to the back of Macavity's neck, scratching it lightly in warning. "Now, let's move on to business, shall we?"


	5. An Enlightening Shower

**Hello again. :D**

 **I'm back with more. :D This time though it's not Mac who leaves Munk uncomfortable. ;P**

 **Sorry I didn't post yesterday I got home a bit late and completely forgot. To make it up I'll post another chapter later today ;p**

 **Hope you like it! :D**

* * *

As soon as Macavity closed the door of the house I pushed him into it, digging my claws into his neck and baring my teeth to him. I could feel Misto and Tugger trying to pull me away, trying to talk to me, but I ignored them, glaring at the ginger cat.

"You know it was necessary…" He coughed, trying free his neck, but I only squeezed it further.

"Was it? All of that was necessary?" I growled, staring into his eyes, before giving in to Mistoffelees pleas and stepping back, letting him go.

"What happened?" Tugger asked wide-eyed and I glared at Macavity, defying him to say a word.

"They're planning to attack Buckingham Palace first." I said, moving into the room while I took off the tie that was suffocating me and the damned burgundy vest, tossing it on the arm chair next to the foyer and moving towards the desk with whiskey.

"They are planning on blowing up Buckingham?"

"No." Misto and Macavity said together and my brother and I stared at them.

"I don't think they'll really destroy anything. Especially classical architecture." Macavity mused quietly, walking into the room, watching me with some caution.

"What makes you so sure?" Tugger asked and I sat down on the couch, taking a sip of scotch and closing my eyes. _I can't be attracted to him. I refuse to even consider this as a possibility._

"Teazer and Jerrie were responsible for the transportation of the devices. They don't know what they were or how to disable them, but they guaranteed one thing: they weren't bombs. Also there's more than one set up," Misto said with a worried look as I downed my drink.

"What do you think it is?" I rested my elbows on my knees and buried my face in my paws, running my fingers through my hair quickly.

"I don't know." Macavity shook his head, sitting down on the armchair in the other side of the room. "But I agree with Qua… Mistoffelees," he correct himself at the angry hiss that came from the tux." I don't think they'll actually destroy anything. Did your informants say anything about the size or the shape of the objects they had to deliver?" He asked in a serious tone.

"They didn't say the shape. They did say it was inside of a box this size, though." He put his paws around 40 centimeters from each other. "They said that there were two boxes, two devices inside of each box."

"So they plan on attacking the Buckingham Palace first, but that doesn't mean they'll stop there." Tugger mused, tugging his mane in an anxious manner.

"No. I think they attack the palace first and will probably move on to other important landmarks, not necessarily in England, though. They'll probably attack military bases as well, to ensure a lack of resistance, but I have no doubt they'll actually level them," the Mystery Cat said, with a curious look on his face.

"What?" I asked and he looked at me. "What do you think it is? You have a guess, don't you?"

"Yes… You know, while Growltiger doesn't really care about much, two things he loves are literature and architecture. And Griddlebone seems to have a personal attachment to jewelry, considering the amounts she was wearing today." He pondered, scratching his chin lightly. "They could be planning on harming only the living. A neurotoxin that could be dispersed through air would do the job nicely. Any toxin really."

"So they'll poison everyone?"

"It's a good theory." I agreed, getting up. "But if they want the world to be inhabitable it has to be something that wears off quickly. They probably won't use the water as a vehicle since it'll take too long for whatever they use to wear off. Air is definitely the most viable way."

"Oh great, that narrows it down to only 77 thousand square meters to look for a 10 centimeter device. Easy." Misto sneered, rolling his eyes and Tugger grabbed his phone.

"I have to let Skimble know about all this. If those devices are already in place, we'll need to start looking right away. Is there anything else?" He asked, looking at us.

"Yes. We were invited to join them in Switzerland, tomorrow. To celebrate the first attack, in two days. So we'll have 48 hours to find out about their plans and put an end to them. I'd like to get started as fast as possible."

"I'll inform Skimble and have the plane ready in a couple of hours. I'll set up everything I need in our villa there." Tugger said, typing furiously on the phone, before bringing it to his ear.

"And I'll take a shower." I got passing through him and climbed the stairs, not looking back. Not bothering to lock the door, I took off my shirt and unbuttoned my pants, shedding them and my underwear as soon as I got to the bathroom.

Stepping under the shower, I allowed myself to relax, concentrating only on the hot water running down my body and dampening my fur as if it could melt all my problems away. I closed my eyes, letting the water fall on my head, trying to clear my mind, when I remembered the kiss I shared with Macavity, how his paws held me and my member twitched, all the sensations from that moment coming back to me.

"Oh Bast, this can't be happening." I groaned, shaking my head, but unbidden images started to popping up in my mind. His lips pressed against mine while his tongue invaded my mouth. Without hesitation and paw massaged my member. "No, I can't do this. I can't… Not with him on my mind. With anyone but him." I tried to convince myself, tried to think of anyone else I had ever found attractive. Alonzo, Cassandra, Mistoffelees, Skimble, hell, anyone but Macavity, to no avail. I groaned, giving up fighting my urges, and took hold of my member, closing my eyes again.

I moaned, biting my lip while my mind started providing ideas of what that kiss could have led to. His toned body tightly pressed to mine, holding me on the ground, rutting slowly against me, biting at my neck and collarbone while he pawed my bum, forcing me to grind harder against him. Whimpering, I put a hand on the wall in front of me, my hips snapping towards my paw faster, increasing the delicious friction on my member as images kept appearing in my head making my belly coil.

The thought of his rough paws groping my body, manhandling me into the position he preferred, my legs around his waist while his tongue invaded my mouth once more, forcing a response out of me. He'd start to shed my clothing, pinching my nipples lightly before moving to my pants, dragging his claws on my inner thighs and I moaned, purring loudly, doing it to myself with my free hand, feeling hips stutter. I was surprised when the thought of Macavity turning me around and trapping on the floor, forcing me to yield to him while his member brushed my entrance came to my mind, but not more surprised than I was when I came, shooting my release on the bathroom tiles with a long moan, falling on my knees.

I gulped, still breathing heavily, staring the stained wall, feeling my face heat up in embarrassment. _It wasn't enough that I was having these thoughts about Macavity, but I had to come at the thought of him fucking me too?_ And yet I couldn't remember the last time my release felt so good that it rendered me to my knees.

"Bast! This is ridiculous." I growled, washing the wall as well as I could, looking past the shame I felt, knowing I would have to deal with it at some point, but I wasn't quite ready for it to be now. I finished my shower rather quickly after that, tying a towel on my waist and hurrying out of the bathroom as fast as I could. I groomed myself rapidly, tossing the towel over a chair, putting on boxers and throwing myself down on the bed, I closed my eyes just for a second, to rest.

"Munk…" I felt fingers running over my head, petting my fur, bringing me back to consciousness. "Hey. Are you alright?" Misto asked as I rose slowly, leaning on my elbows.

"What…?"

"The plane is ready." He said quietly and I nodded slowly, pawing my face. "I knocked a few times, but you didn't answer so I came in. I hope you don't mind."

"No. Not at all." I smiled at him, touching his paw softly before getting up and stretching, looking around the room. "Thank you for waking me up, Misto. I didn't mean to fall asleep." I said, grabbing a pair of pants and a button up shirt from my suitcase. "Is there anything else?"

"W-what?" I frowned looking at him and a small smirk to grew on my lips when I realized he was, shamelessly, checking me out. "Ah, no. No." He shook his head, but his eyes didn't move up from my chest. "I mean, Tugger asked me to remind you that it's quite cold in Switzerland this time of year. He said you don't like cold very much…" He cocked his head to the side and I started to feel my face heat up under his scrutiny, hurrying to put my shirt on. "That was it. We're waiting downstairs." He smiled, his eyes lingering on my now covered chest before looking up in my eyes, not one ounce of his usual shyness or aloofness present. _What's wrong with everyone lately? Do I have catnip on me or something?_ I thought, putting my pants on, after he left.


	6. A Terrible Plan

**I'm back! :D**

 **A lot of things happening in this chapter O.O**

 **Hope you like it. :D**

* * *

"How long do we still have?" Macavity asked very lowly as soon as he closed the door and I moved towards my suitcase, grabbing the shiny device Tugger gave me. I turned it on and settled it back in the suitcase and picking my phone.

"Around 20 hours." I groaned, brushing my hair back, breathing out. "We…" There was a knock on the door and in two seconds I was pushed against the bed, Macavity's paws pressing mine against the mattress while he forced his tongue into my mouth and I found myself answering to his kiss, the images I had on the shower coming back with full force in my mind.

"Everlasting… I knocked, but you didn't answer… I'm so sorry." The soft voice came from the door and I finally came into senses, tearing my lips away from Macavity, to see Griddlebone with a naughty smile on her face, not looking apologetic in the slightest.

"Not at all, my Lady…" I cleared my throat, pushing the ginger tom off of me. "We just got a bit… huh, carried away. What can we do for you?" I asked with the most pleasant smile I could and felt myself blush again at her rather intense look. _What is wrong with these criminals? Are all of them in heat?_ I yelled in my own head, forcing myself not to think about Growltiger's wandering paws when he had greeted me when we arrived.

"Hum… We will be hosting a small gathering, a little tea party of sorts, in a couple of hours. Just a few guest, some of the most generous donors. We want you two to be there." She said in a cheerful voice, and, thankfully, left after we promised we'd be there.

"Our best chance to find anything is while they are distracted with the preparations for the party," Macavity mentioned and I nodded, getting up from the bed and away from him as fast as I could. In no time we were headed to the library, knowing Growltiger wouldn't be there, and started to wander around it, looking for anything that could possibly lead to where their plans were, where the devices were hidden, what the toxin they'd use was.

"Anything?" I asked, looking to my side and Macavity shook his head, with a constricted look, pawing his face impatiently.

"And we only have an hour until the party starts." He growled, hitting the shelf on the wall, making it sway, but he didn't seem to have noticed.

"Macavity…" I called quietly, pulling the shelf carefully, watching it move a little. His eyes widened and he moved next to me, helping me to pull it until there was enough space for us to go through it.

"You should contact your brother." He mumbled quietly as we walked through the dark and wet corridor.

"No service." I answered after checking my phone. "Bast! Why do all criminals have to be creeps? What's with shady and grimy places? Is it standard? If you don't have a creepy, dirty room or corridor you don't get your villain card?" I complained, being very careful not to touch or brush against the walls.

"Hey, I don't care for filth anywhere near me. My _villain card_ was incredibly satisfactory and my _lair_ was pristine," he hissed with a twisted nose. I focused on keeping the walls away from me, instead of the fact that I agreed with him. His _lair_ , as he had called it, had been clinically clean. We walked for a few more minutes before we found a door that lead to a room with a big desk covered with books and files, and a drawer with two laptops in it and several closed cases beneath it. "We'll need Tugger to disarm the bombs." Macavity said after studying one of the laptops for a few minutes, while I looked around the room, finding a map on the desk.

"Are the laptops connected to the internet?" I asked, searching my pocket for the flash drive Tugger had handed me. He nodded, giving me space on the desk, moving to check the books for information and, after I plugged the flash drive in, I moved to check on the cases beneath the desk. Each one of them contained two sealed metal flasks.

"Can you communicate with Tugger?" He asked after a few seconds and turned around, seeing him studying a red book. "They're using belladonna." He pointed at the book and I frowned, coming near him. "It's also known as deadly nightshade. It can be used in medicinal teas, but in controlled doses because it contains atropine and scopolamine in its stems, leaves, berries and roots, which causes paralysis in the involuntary muscles of the body, including the heart." He read quickly, giving me the book.

"There's nothing here about an antidote." I looked through the book, to no avail.

"If you can talk to your brother, he might be able to find one."

"I'll try to tell him. Look around and try to find where they might be keeping the bombs. We only have twenty minutes left," I said, going back to the computer, putting the book next to me, using a little trick Tugger had thought me a while back, thankful that I had payed attention because I was able to contact him. "He saying the most common antidote is Pilocarpine. It's a medicinal plant usually found in South America. Should be easy enough to find."

"What about the activation of the devices with it?" He asked moving around the room, knocking on the walls.

"He says it's remote, through this computer. He's already taken care of it." I turned back to the notebook, shutting everything down as soon as Tugger told me to and pocketing the flash drive again.

"You might want to reconsider your decision and give me a gun…" Macavity said quietly after he opened another hidden door and I snorted moving towards him.

"Like hell I'm giving you a… Oh fuck." My eyes widened at the sight before me.

"We should get out of here."

"Definitely." I nodded still staring at the room stacked with missiles and bombs, while he closed the door.

"I told him not to put everything together…" He breathed out while we hurried through the dark grimy corridor. "They are even more insane than I thought!" We pushed the shelf until it was closed. "Did you take the flash drive?"

"Yes, it's here." I touched it through my pocket, making sure it was there. "I thought we had already agreed that they are complete lunatics." I groaned, resting my back against the book shelf.

"You don't get it. Having so many different explosives stacked in a small place like that. If a mouse goes through the wrong place one of those could set off and if one of those goes boom, _everything_ goes boom!" He said, extremely distraught and I nodded, looking out a window worriedly. We were at the top of a mountain, if one of those bombs were to set off the whole mountain would go down and there would be no escaping it. "Screw the plan, we'll think of something else later. We have to get out of here," he whispered, grabbing my arm and pulling me.

"We have to find out the other three locations they are planning to attack."

"Way ahead of you." He said pulling one a map full of markings in red.

"Are you fucking insane?" I growled, stopping and taking it from his hands.

"What? Now Tugger can warn the authorities and have them to go to these locations with the antidote if he can't hack into the laptops!"

"Yes, but now they will know that we've been there!" I hissed, taking a hard turn and pushed him back to stop him being seen by Growltiger, who had just entered the room.

"Munkustrap." He greeted carefully, looking me up and down. "What are you doing here, viscount?" He took a step towards me and I took one to the side, seeing Macavity back up the corridor.

"Just taking a walk." I shrugged, talking with a calm I didn't feel.

"Macavity didn't come with you?"

"Not really. He was a bit tired. He's not so used to being out and about anymore and the last couple of days have taken a toll on him."

"I suppose I should let you go back to him, then." He stepped out of the way and I nodded, walking past him smoothly, hyperaware of his presence. Just as I reached for the doorknob I felt him move behind me. "Before you go, what is that in your hand?" I sighed, looking at the map in my hand slowly, my muscles tense, already preparing for the attack.

At the very moment he jumped, I crouched, moving to the side, seeing him hit the door. I took out the gun hidden in my jacket, but he slapped my paw away, scratching my face and pushing me against the wall with tremendous force.

"Who are you working for?" He slammed me against the wall again, baring his teeth and digging his claws in neck and I hissed, kicking his knee.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I punched his nose, hearing a sickening cracking sound. I pulled back for another punch, but he slashed his claws against my chest, seemingly unaffected by the blood staining his fur. I stumbled back, holding back a groan and he got up, jumping on me again, knocking me down, pushing my head on the ground and climbing on me, using his weight to hold me down. He was able to punch and claw me a couple of times before I snapped my hips up, making him lose his balance and throwing him off me. Jumping on his back, I bit his scruff to make sure he couldn't move and secured his arms on his back, when I heard the cock of the gun. "Macavity…"

I gulped, feeling my whole body tense when I saw the look on his face. There was a shadow, a sadistic gleam when he stared into my eyes, an evil grin on his face and I bared my teeth at him. I knew trusting him was a bad idea, I knew it. I had told Skimble that he would turn on us the first opportunity he had and here he was, with a gun pointed to _my_ fucking head. Growltiger buckled underneath me, making me lose balance and fall on the ground while he got up, a big, satisfied smile on his face, dragging me up.

"Who do you work for?" Growltiger hissed, twisting my arm at an agonizing angle, pulling my head back and digging his claws into my cheeks. Despite how angry I felt, I kept a stoic face, watching him with bored eyes. There was very little chance of me being able of getting out of this cursed situation and if I was to die, I would be cool and collected, like the Brit I was.

"I'm sure he won't say," the Hidden Paw stated quietly, making Growltiger turns his face to him.

"I believe you are right," the Bravo Cat answered in a mocking tone. "I should rip your throat out right now, with my bare claws." He squeezed my cheeks a bit harder. "But since he is the one who brought you here, Macavity should be one to take care of you," he said with a mocking tone, letting me go and stepping back and moving until he was standing side by side with the ginger cat. "Go ahead."

"As you wish." The taller tom smirked, turning his eyes to me and I took a breath, standing a little bit taller. He smirked and winked before pointing the gun at Growltiger's head and pulling the trigger.

I stared, wide-eyed, as the Bravo Cat's body felt on the ground with a muffled thud, not really knowing how to react. Despite the readiness with I had accepted death I couldn't lie and say I wasn't relieved that I didn't die. I wanted to hug Macavity and break all of his bones, all at the same time.

"W-what…?"

"I'm a terrible shot." He shrugged simply, a bright smirk on his lips and I felt like breaking his perfect teeth as he came my way. He stared right into my eyes while he reached around my waist, after he put the gun back in the holster, dragging his claws lightly over my back.

"We have to get out of here." I pushed him away. "Someone has to have heard the shot and they are, probably, already on their way. Any suggestions on how to escape?"

"I have one." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a detonator.

"I hate that suggestion."

"So do I. But do you have another one? Didn't think so. Let's go." He grabbed my arm pulling me to the back of the room, towards a big glass window.

"What do you plan on doing? Jump?"

"No, I was going to take a look at the view, maybe have some tea while I wait for Griddlebone to come up here and see her lover's dead body on the ground. I'm eager to see her reaction. Yes, _we're_ going to jump." He smiled sarcastically, motioning to the now open window. "Cats always fall on their feet, right?" He said after seeing my face and I moved forward taking a look outside the window.

"Bast, I hope you're right." I groaned, sitting on the window, slowly passing my legs to other side, taking a deep breath to gather courage. _I can't believe I'm actually doing this._

"Take your time. It's not as if someone is coming to kill us." Macavity grumbled and I hissed at him, before jumping from the window on the third floor, landing on all fours on the soft snow and rolling out of the way, just a second before the ginger tom jumped down and we got to our feet. "How bad is your arm?" he asked as we ran down the mountain, luckily still not being followed by anyone.

"Just go on, we need to get as far away from the propriety as fast as we can." I urged him, looking back, making sure the woods were still deserted, before I took my phone off my pocket and called Tugger.

"We won't make it down the mountain fast enough, you know that, right?" Ignoring him, I passed all the new information we had to my brother as fast as I could. "Munkustrap, what are going to do?" He halted once we were away enough from the house, pulling my arm so I would stop too. "Munkustrap!" He hissed and I took a deep breath, looking around, and hung up after I thanked Tugger, hating every single second of this day.

"Tugger says there are some functional cabins somewhere around where we are."

"That's good." I shook my head.

"We still have to find them and we'd be stuck in there. We don't know if there's food or water…"

"But it's better than being buried in snow. And Tugger will work on getting us out of there as fast as possible. So, which way do we run?" he asked, holding up the detonator. _I really hate this plan…_


	7. I'll Blame It On the Wine

**And I am back again, with the last chapter. :o**

 **This one has a lot of naughtiness, so beware! ;)**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing. :D**

 **I'd like to thank** **anonymousauthor406 again for beta-reading this story and helping me with it. :D ;***

 **Now, on with the last chapter. :D**

* * *

"I can't seem to find any firewood or matches. But I found a first aid kit. Now, let me see your arm." Macavity demanded, settling down on the thick fluffy blanket I was sitting on and I huffed, offering my injured arm to him, hissing when he squeezed a particular sensitive part. "It's not broken. But I'll have to immobilize it," he explained calmly, rolling the gauze tightly around my arm. "Good, now your leg. I saw you limping. Munkustrap, hurry up." I sighed, rolling my eyes and he reached out, rolling up the pants, examining the gash on my calf. "Here. You'll want to drink some of this." He handed me a bottle of wine and I rose an incredulous brow. "They might not have a lot to eat, but they have lots of wine." He shrugged, taking out a needle and I widened my eyes, downing a large gulp of the red liquid, sighing happily as a bit of heat seemed to return to my body.

"How are you so good at this?" I asked lethargically as the cold seemed to return and seep into my bones, watching curiously as he stitched my wound, with surprising expertise.

"I was a surgeon before I got my _villain-card_ , my dear." He teased, putting gauze over the wound and cleaning his paws with a cloth cleaning tthe scratches on my face, he scooted over me, putting his arms around my shoulder.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" I slapped his arm away, glaring at him.

"I'm being practical. You're cold, I'm cold, there's no fire. I'm sure you know that bodies produce more heat together. It'll probably get colder and it will take a while before we get out of here, so, if you don't mind, I'd like to not freeze to death," he answered, putting a hand around my waist and nuzzling my neck, making my stomach coil. "You should take your clothes off." I pushed him away, baring him my teeth.

"Don't start! I don't have patience for this crap right now, Macavity!" I growled and he chuckled, reaching out for my shirt anyway.

"You fell down in the snow, my dear. Your clothes are freezing. You'll be hypothermic if you don't take them off." He smirked and, while I was still baring my teeth, I allowed him to unbutton my shirt. He was right. I was freezing. My teeth were chattering, I was shaking and there were icicles on my fur. He grinned, shedding my shirt and, tossing it somewhere on the ground, he rubbed my arms, making me close my eyes in relief. "See. Don't you want to take off your pants as well?"

"Don't push your luck," I growled lowly.

"I'm not. I'm trying to make you more comfortable." He spoke in a cynical tone, thumbing the bottom of my pants and I glared at him, feeling less and less lethargic. Still, I allowed him pull the pants off of my body, leaving me only with my boxers. "Drink a bit more of the wine and lay down, dear." He instructed gently and I did as he said, enjoying when I felt him pressing his strong body against mine and not only for the heat it provided, though I'd never admit it out loud. I sighed in relief, burying my face on his chest, trying to get warmer as he rubbed my back slowly.

"Macavity!" I growled in warning when his hands started to wander too low for my taste and he squeezed my bum.

"You're all cold, Munkustrap. And you need to get all _hot_." He smirked, sneaking one hand between our bodies, taking my member in his paw and rubbing it slowly, with a teasing grin. I grabbed his wrist, stilling his moves for a second but he stared me in the eyes and resumed his actions slowly.

"Macavity…" I moaned, squeezing his chest fur and he leaning in, nipping my ear lightly. "This is so wrong…" I groaned, digging my claws into his arm, feeling hotter and hotter by the minute.

"No one has to know, my dear. Let go." He murmured enticingly, nuzzling my nose and I purred, feeling my toes curl as he squeezed my member a bit harder. "Just let go."

"I'll blame this on the wine."

"Whatever makes you feel better, my dear. As long as you enjoy this." He smirked and I groaned, pulling him in for a heated kiss that left me tingling and made my toes curl. He rolled me on my back and climbed on top of me, breaking the kiss and placing hard nips on my neck and chest.

"You should take off your clothes," I breathed out, reaching out for his shirt and pulling it off of his body, dragging my claws down his deliciously muscled chest.

"Take it easy, Munk…" He groaned painfully, holding my wrists.

"I'm sorry. I… I'll be more careful." I gulped, reaching out for his chest again, brushing his fur softly and he chuckled, leaning in and kissing my jaw before sitting down by my side and taking off his pants. Before he could climb on top of me again I pushed him back, straddling his waist and gridding down against his erection.

"Easy, dear," he reminded when my claws dug into his chest again, entwining our fingers together and lifting his hips against mine. "You have a thing for clawing, don't you?"

"And you don't seem to like it," I groaned, leaning in and placing a hard bite on his collar bone, noticing that his touches were kind and soft and not hard and demanding like I had imagined.

"I don't really care for rough mating. I so prefer it slow and loving. Don't you?" He hissed lowly after I keep biting my way down his chest.

"Not really. But I suppose I can be soft and kind if that's what you like," I purred gently, licking the places I had bit, kissing and nuzzling his neck affectionately, brushing his sides and I smirked, feeling him begin to rumble. "Better, now?" I went back to grinding my hips against his slowly.

"Much better." He let out a loud purr, holding my hips and guiding my movements. After a moment or too his hands breached my boxers, playing with my member for a moment before sliding his fingers down to my entrance, teasing it gently. "You've never bottomed, have you, my dear? You don't seem the type who would let anyone control you so easily." He smiled indulgently, still not piercing his finger inside of me as I moaned at the light teasing. I didn't know what was happening to me that all that seemed to matter was having this tom in any way I could.

"No, I haven't. Why? Are you thinking of fucking me?" I smirked, sneaking my paw down until I reached his and forced his finger in, moaning at the strange burning.

"Everlasting!" His eyes widened in surprise and he looked flustered. "Don't say things like that." He scolded angrily and I chuckled, still unable to feel pleasure from his probing fingers, but enjoying very much the feel of his member against mine and the heat in his yellow eyes.

"You don't like a little dirty talking, Macavity?" I smirked down at him. "Your _cock_ doesn't seem to have a problem with it," I purred promiscuously, grinding down on his member and he whimpered, looking scandalized but not unpleased.

"Oh Bast," he groaned, slowly adding another finger in me.

"I bet you can't wait to be inside of me. Do I feel good around your fingers, Macavity? _Hot? Tight?_ " I asked, licking his nipple before sucking at it softly, grinning against his chest as he started to purr.

"Everlasting, Munkustrap, and here I was, thinking you were a prude, righteous tom." He chuckled, moving his fingers inside of me, stretching me, before adding a third finger and pulling me down for a hard, dirty kiss.

"Bast, just hurry up already!" I groaned, jerking my hips when his fingers nudged my prostate, but he drilled his finger into it instead, until I could barely see straight anymore. "Macavity, come on!" I hissed, baring my teeth to him, but he only chuckled, shaking his head in denial.

"Ask nicely, kitten." He grinned, massaging my prostate as I bit down on his chest in retaliation. He growled at me and rolled us around, manhandling me on my elbows and knees after he took my underwear off, and I moaned lusciously, pushing back on his groin. "Such a naughty tom you are, Munkustrap." He took hold of my hips and, rolling his groin against my bum, he leaned in, nipping gently at my ear. "Ask nicely, my dear, and I'll give you what you want."

"Just fuck me already!" I growled, trying to push my rear onto his groin, but he had a good grip on my hips. "Bast, Macavity! What do you want me to say, damn it!"

"Ask me nicely, Munk," he purred in my ear and I groaned as he rubbed his member against my entrance.

"I don't know what you me to say." I whined as he nuzzled my shoulder and ground against me. "I just want you inside of me already! Please, Macavity!" I cried out feeling him push his member inside of me.

"See? Now, was that so hard?" He purred, gently nipping my neck, thrusting in very slowly and I huffed a hard breath, trying to relax as his member stretched my walls. "Deep breaths, my dear." He petted my navel, before massaging my erection. "Tell me when I can move." He murmured and I nodded, lowering my head while trying to focus on his paw.

"Move." I choked, and he pulled back slightly before pushing back in slowly. I bit my lip, burying my head against my arms, concentrating on my breathing, when he hit dead on my prostrate and I felt my toes curl and my body jerk in pleasure. "Oh Bast. Again." I moaned loudly, pressing back against him.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, gently thumbing my hip and I groaned, shaking my head.

"Not at all. Go on," I whined and he went back on slowly thrusting in and out of me and pawing my member until I was moaning nonstop and my arms and legs were shaking. He started to speed up his movements, hitting my prostate every time and my arms gave out. He laid down on my back, taking my paws, spreading them on the blanket beneath us and thrusting faster. I started to push back on him, trying to get him to move faster and he pulled out, making me groan in protest.

"Such a greedy kitten, aren't you Munkustrap? Come here, my dear," he sat down, turning me around and pulling me to his lap. "There, you impatient tom. Take the lead." I chuckled, placing his member on my entrance and slowly going down, until he was completely sheathed inside of me and I moaned at how deep he seemed to be.

"Everlasting, Macavity." I ground down on him as he started nuzzling and kissing my neck, pulling me tighter against his body, moving his hips in synchrony with mine. I pulled his head back, so I could kiss him while I pulled up until only the tip of his member remained inside of me and went all the way down, doing it again and again, until we were both gasping for breath.

Without really realizing I was clawing his back, biting his neck and rutting against him like there was no tomorrow. He hugged me, pressing our bodies together, and started thrusting up against me and I felt my eyes roll back and all my muscles tense as I finally came with a long moan. He gave a couple more thrusts before pulling me down for a kiss, shooting his release directly on my prostate. He nuzzled my neck, catching his breath while I petted his back, trying to stay awake.

"I ended up clawing you again." I chuckled lazily and he hummed, moving out of me and laying me down carefully on the blanket. "Where are you going?" I inquired softly, cringing at the weird feeling of being so empty and he smiled, saying he'd be back in a few seconds. I was almost sleeping again when there was a sudden burst of light and heat by my side and I opened my eyes watching, incredulously, as Macavity stirred the fire. "You…"

"Yes, my dear?" He turned around with a bright smile and I closed my eyes, burying my face in my paws.

"You have to be fucking kidding…" I groaned and he chuckled, kneeling between my legs and grooming softly my stained fur. I looked down and he licked his way down my navel and, ignoring the fuzzy, warm tingling I felt, I swatted the side of his head, glaring at him. "I was freezing! I could've died, you idiot!"

"I would never let that happen, my dear. Honestly," he defended himself, nuzzling my belly. "If you want, I can make it up to you…" He smiled promiscuously and I took a deep breath, arching my back when his mouth enveloped my member, coercing an erection out of me with his skilled tongue.

 _Bast, I hope Tugger takes forever to find us._


End file.
